Forced Upon
by CaptnJacksGirl
Summary: Not a JackYou JackMe fic, its written in first person. I am living with Elizabeth and Will in Port Royale, and expected to marry someone when I am only soon to be 15, suddenly I meet Captain Jack Sparrow and who knows what will happen now...
1. I Won't

_Some things in this story might not be historically correct, and I apologize in advance. And please, please, PLEASE review! I've written two other chapters before this so those I will just put in here but after that I'm going to need ideas and help..._

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean and the only thing I own in this story is Jane. Disney owns everything else... And this is the only time I am putting this, so it applies to the rest of the story, savvy? ;).

**Chapter One**

I leaned against the rail of the balcony, looking out toward the sea as the wind from the sea blew my hair out of its place. I longed to go out to the sea, to ride in a boat no, a ship, with waves crashing against the sides of the boat and the winds filling the sails and pushing the ship over the vast world of all types of animals unknown to me, as they live in their blue dreamland. I sighed, reality smacking across the face. I could never go out to the sea, at least not again, the crossing from England to Port Royale was enough for me, as everyone tells me. There is no need for a young lady, a high thought one at that, to sail over the waves in any sort of contraption, my feet were to stay firmly on dry land, never again to glide over the wooden floor of a ship. No matter how much my heart desires.

I hear someone call my name, and I instantly recognize the voice. I sigh, and slowly turn to face the speaker.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Elizabeth, asks as I hop down from the balcony.

"Nothing." I say simply, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Really." Elizabeth says. "Well, by doing 'nothing' you have managed to undo your hair– again. So, you will have to sit still, again, while your hair is properly done, again."

"Alright I _get_ it." I sigh.

"Its not my fault that my hair doesn't stay in place, it never does."

"Yes, I know, come on." she says with a hint of laugher in her tone. I smile slightly and follow her reluctantly.

"Elizabeth, tell me again what this 'conference' is about, would you?"

"It concerns your future, that is all you need to know now." she answers smoothly. I sigh exasperated, hoping she'll catch the hint. She glances at me out of the corner of her eye, smiling down the few inches to me, knowing full well how much I hated secrets kept from me, especially when I knew there was a secret. I sighed again, and allowed myself to be lead by Elizabeth to redo my hair.

After my hair was redone, I came back to my room, and instantly went to the balcony to stand on it again, I didn't care if I had to do my hair again. I stared out to the sea, daydreaming once again of being on a ship, as I stared at the vast blue landscape with nothing upon it except for the ships at the dock. I sighed once again, and turned back to my room. I'd need a miracle to go on a ship again, I said to myself, a miracle.

I turned back to the sea and suddenly realized the sea wasn't so empty, there was a ship on it, and it wasn't at the docks, it was just visible behind the cliff that blocked my view out of the harbor. From what I could see of it, the ship was large, and black, with black sails. It reminded me of a story I heard, probably from Elizabeth or Will, though I couldn't decide which one though, they told me so many to help me pass the time, I couldn't remember most of them. Most were about pirates, they told one with such detail it was almost like they took part in it. But not Will and Elizabeth, not them, they would never do such a thing. Never.

I was forced to pull away from my thoughts again as I heard Elizabeth's voice once again. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the ship, and realized it wasn't there. Shocked, I ran my eyes over the blue landscape for any sign of a ship not at the dock. Nothing. I heard my name called again and I reluctantly went to the stairs to see her and Will hand in hand at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Jane." Will said to me with a smile.

"Hello Will." I replied quietly, giving a small smile. I looked at the two of them together, and realized what a pretty couple they made, their love formed from friendship. I felt truly happy for them.

Before I knew what happened, I found myself down the stairs, and in a room with Elizabeth, Will, and my uncle, Governor Swann. I looked around at all of them, and studied their faces carefully, but it didn't take me too long to realize that I didn't want to find out what this conversation was going to be about.

"No! No I won't! I won't marry this young!" I was on my feet, and crazy with fury, and I could feel color rising frantically to my cheeks. "I'm only going to be fifteen! I'm too young to marry! Look at Elizabeth" I motioned towards her, "she's not married yet, and she's at least five years older than I!" I fell back into my chair, and I crossed my arms, I felt my eyes burn with tears, and tired with all my might to hold them back I didn't care if I wasn't acting my age, it wasn't fair! They wanted me to marry! To top it off, the man was at least fifteen years my senior, and I had never even met him!

"Please, dear, let us explain–" my uncle began.

"No! I won't! You don't have to explain! I know!" I looked away my anger growing inside of me. "Ever since I came here I was a burden to you. I was forced upon you! You didn't have to take me in!" I saw I would lose it soon, so I glared at each of them in turn, excused myself and ran up to my room and slammed the door behind me. I ran to the balcony and looked out, to what, I didn't know, I just stared out to the ocean. I soon felt the tears that I held up inside of me start to pour out and run down my face, each of them felt like liquid fire running down my cheeks.

"I won't marry." I said aloud to the sea. "I won't."

I don't know how long I stood there, staring out to sea and telling myself I wasn't going to marry. I hardly remembered the conversation over the matter. I just knew that I kept quiet until my uncle was finished, then I started. I didn't regret what I did, I still felt the same way.

I looked out to sea again, and realized that there was something in the water, it was too small to be a boat, it looked almost like a rowboat from what I could tell. I watched the small item make slow progress until it went out of my view. I sighed and walked to my bed, and recalled on how and why I came to Port Royale anyway...

I knew the reason why I came, my mother died, and her brother, Port Royale's Governor, was the only relative I knew about. I didn't have a father, my mother said he was a pirate, but I never knew for sure. She died when I was thirteen, right before my fourteenth birthday, and after she died I was sent on the first available ship to Port Royale. My mother and I weren't exactly rich, so my only possessions that I brought along were a few dresses, my boy's breeches that I used to wear when I was working, and a cutlass along with a necklace that supposedly belonged to my father. The dresses were replaced as soon as I arrived in Port Royale, the breeches taken away, the necklace constantly remained around my neck, no one seemed to notice, but the cutlass remained a secret.

The trip was wonderful, it was the best time in my life, I loved everything about being on a ship in the middle of the sea. I was even able to spend my fourteenth birthday on the sea, even though none of the crew acknowledged it, save for a few sailors who I had become friends with.

It never occurred to me until now that I was forced upon them, but after thinking about it, I realized it was for sure. This was my only family, and so they basically didn't have a choice, and my coming was pretty short-noticed, so they didn't have a lot of time to think it over. And now, now they were getting rid of me, giving me to a man that I didn't know or love. Thinking this over made me even more mad. I undressed myself, not caring if I ruined my dress, and went to sleep my head pounding with anger.

Ok thanks for reading, now please review!!! Please? O:-)


	2. Downstairs

Yea! I got ONE review! OK, thats not a lot, but yea... I'm excited this is my first review, and I couldn't wait to put my next chapter up... sorry but its _really _short, I know, but I thought it was a good place to stop...

**Chapter Two**

When I awoke I was in complete darkness except for a faint light coming from my window. I apparently forgot to close the curtains in my anger, but it helped now, for I could see the sun was getting ready to rise over the horizon. I stared out of them, and then I slowly made my way out of the disaster of my blankets, and walked carefully to the balcony. I leaned against the bar again and the icy cold ocean breeze felt like it was splashing against my face, which was enough to wake me up and realize how parched my throat was. I shivered and turned to get robe so if anyone saw me downstairs, at least I would be decent.

I slowly made my way down the stairs, the large room as dark as midnight, making me cling onto the wall to make sure I don't fall head over heels. No one is ever awake this early in the house, servants or other, and not wanting to wake anyone and make a scene, I carefully placing one foot on each stair and after each step holding my breath to make sure noone heard me. Is this what a burglar must go through? I thought to myself. Who would go through so much trouble? And I had half the mind to go back to my room, and just wait until morning, but something made me continue on. So I proceeded my slow process down the stairs.  
Finally, I sighed quietly as I placed both feet carefully on the ground. I didn't know how long that took, but I realized to my disgust that now I was no longer thirsty. I resisted the urge to kick the wall, my anger not fully blown off from last night. I turned to go back up the stairs, but looked up them, my eyes now finely adjusted to the darkness, and decided against it. I turned back around and started to take another step forward when I heard a voice. I froze in my tracks and listened carefully. I could hear voices in another room, and from what I could tell, it was the same room as last night. I quietly sprinted across the large room to reach the doorway which lead to the room the voices were coming from.

The door was slightly ajar, much to my advantage, and I carefully sat back on my heels, making sure I was as quiet as I could be, until I was comfortable and able to listen to the conversation. No sooner than I settled I heard a voice that I did not recognize speak very suddenly. "What was that?" The voices stopped, and with them I stopped my breathing.

OK, like I said_, really _short, I know, sorry.

Thanks SOOOOOOOOOOOO much to Merry Sparrow I really appreciate it! :D gives Merry Sparrow a Captain Jack pillowcase I dunno sorry, lol, I've seen other people do it so I figured, why not? :-D

PLEASE REVIEW.... _pretty please? _O:-)


	3. Darn Foot

Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! This is the last chapter that I already have written, so I'm going to need some help after this.

ladylobo1: I'm really glad you like it so much :-D

Mistress of Tales: thanks for the advice, and yea I have a plot, well kinda... I have some ideas for later in the story, and I think the whole thing is just going to kinda come out... if that makes sense...

and to Kurai: I'm glad I made you so happy, lol.

OK, on with the story!

**Chapter Three**

I stood in silence for a while and then I heard a voice speak again, this time a recognized it, it was Elizabeth, "What did you hear?"

"It was probably nothing, like we were saying–" this time it was Will talking.

"No." now it was the voice I didn't recognize again, the one who must have heard me before. "It _was _something..."

"Jack–" Elizabeth again, "No one's awake at this hour, you probably heard the wind or –" _thump_.

I had picked the wrong time to move my foot. I was beginning to loose feeling in it, and I had to move it, but unfortunately for me, I moved it just enough to make me loose my balance and land softly on my back. Terrified of what I had just done I started to raise and got ready to run back up the stairs to my room and lock the door, but it seemed my luck wasn't very helpful, and I painfully realized that my foot was now beginning to regain its previously lost feeling.

I attempted to get to my feet, but gasped as a streak of pain sped up my leg and realized I would have to stay on the ground until my foot had fully regained its feeling. I heard footsteps from the room next to me and realized that they, Elizabeth, Will and the other person, Jack, was coming to see what made the noise. I looked around frantically, looking for somewhere, anywhere, to hide. I realized quickly enough, I was trapped. I swallowed hard as if to swallow down the pain in my leg, that wasn't showing any signs of subsiding, and tried once again to raise myself to a standing position, and, once again, I failed to do so, so I was stuck sitting on the floor while I waited for someone to find me, guilty of my eavesdropping, even though I hadn't heard a thing.

I held my glance steady on the door, until door swung open and light flooded over the small area of darkness, I turned my head from the light, my eyes still used to the darkness. My body was warm all over, I was covered in sweat, and I could feel my necklace's coolness through my robe and nightdress.

I heard someone walk towards me and I carefully looked up at the figure. I could only see the profile, and from that alone, I knew this was neither Will or Elizabeth. As my eyes slowly adjusted, I could see who this person was.

The man was a pirate, I didn't know how I could tell so soon, but as soon as I saw him, I knew. His clothes were loose and at his side, his hand was on the hilt of a sword and I could clearly see pistol on his other side. My eyes widened at those, and then I slowly raised my gaze to his face. He had black hair that went past his shoulders, with beads and all sorts of trinkets tied into it in various places, and a maroon head piece around his head with even more trinkets. His eyes were dark brown, with kohl around them. And he was wearing an expression of surprise with a noticeable touch of amusement, with his eyes wide and a grin slowly emerging. He didn't say anything, but I was sure this was who the 'Jack' was that Elizabeth was addressing not to long before.

I stared at the man and watched his grin grow and his hand drop from the sword. I couldn't say anything, for my mouth had gone dry, I could only feel my mouth hanging slightly open. I turned my gaze from the man as Elizabeth and Will appeared at his side. I bit my lower lip and looked away from them, still extremely embarrassed, and the fact that the man was still looking at me didn't help me at all.

"Jane?" I heard Elizabeth ask. My mouth was still dry, so I could only manage to nod.

I attempted to rise to my feet, but the moment I tried I fell onto my back again, and I could see the man's grin fully emerge out of the corner of my eye as I did this, and I felt my cheeks turn red, not sure if anyone could see in the darkness. I looked up at Elizabeth, ready to see a look of anger glaring down at me and was shocked to find she, too, was smiling, the same was with Will, none of them seemed to be upset by my apparent eavesdropping, but on the contrary, they all seemed rather amused. I looked away from them, unsure of what to think.

After what seems like an eternity, but what must have been only a few moments, I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I look up to find myself staring into chocolate brown eyes rimmed with kohl. I breathed in sharply and moved slightly back wards, uncomfortable with being so close to a man that you really haven't really met properly yet, let alone a pirate. Jack smiled again, "You alright, luv?" I nodded, still unable to speak. Still smiling, Jack rose to his feet and offers a hand to help me up. I stared at his hand for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally, I took it, not wanting to risk humiliation if I fell again on my own.

As soon as I was on my feet I felt the same pain travel down my leg again and I would have fallen, if Jack hadn't caught me by the arms. I pulled away and muttered a "Thank you".

Jack smiled and said "Not to worry, luv." I gave him a weird look, he had called me 'luv' twice now. He smirked at the look I gave him, and I turned to Elizabeth and Will.

"Sorry." I said quietly as I looked up at the two of them.

"Its alright." Elizabeth said and smiled again. "What did you hear?"

"Nothing." I answered truthfully. I saw Jack raise his eyebrows out of the corner of my eye.

"Alright." Will said and I smiled slightly, thankful that they believed me.

"Would you like to join us, Jane?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't want to be a bother." I said quietly.

"After this," Jack said, "I don't think you could be much more of a bother." I turned my head slightly and stared angrily at him.

Will smiled and said "You're already down here, so you might as well, and nothing in this conversation will really hurt you anyways."

I looked to Elizabeth and she nodded. "Alright." I said, and I followed Will and Elizabeth into the room while Jack followed right behind me.

OK I hope I didn't let anyone down, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I also have 2 other stories so I just end up writing them when ideas come to me.


	4. Jack's Story

**Chapter Four**

We walked into a small room that I had never been in before. There was five chairs seated around a circular rug with a small wooden table on it. I really should explore the house more, I thought to myself as I sat down in a chair next to Elizabeth. Will sat on her opposite side and much to my surprise and dislike, Jack sat next to me.

I turned my head slightly to look at Jack out of the corner of my eye. He looked just like the pirate in one of the stories Will and Elizabeth had told me. Jack noticed me looking at him and smiled at me again, I glared at him and then turned my head to look straight ahead.

"Jack?"I heard Elizabeth ask and I could see out of the corner of my eye he switched his gaze from me. "What were you saying."

"Ah, yes." I looked back at him and watched his eccentric hand movements that he used as he spoke. "As I was saying to you two," he stopped and looked at me, and obviously pleased I was looking at him again, he smiled and I could see laughter in his eyes. I turned my head away but still looked at him out of the corner of my eye, "and now there is three." I heard him say. I tightened my jaw knowing he was laughing at me.

"Jack..." I heard Will warn and I silently thanked him. I saw Jack smile slightly at Will before continuing.

"I need you and Elizabeth to come back to the _Pearl_ with me." Jack said quickly, complete with his hand gestures.

"Is that all?" Elizabeth asked. "You had us wake up in the middle of the night to ask us to come down to your ship for a night? That couldn't wait until morning?"

"Actually, not just for the night." Jack smiled slightly. "You see, I need you two to join my crew again and fight off what is remaining of ol' Barbossa's crew."

I was starting to drift off by now, the conversation wasn't making too much sense at the moment, although I had a vague idea of what Jack wanted.

"Wasn't his crew taken care of?" Elizabeth asked. "I thought Norrington hung them all."

"Some of them," Jack's face became dark at the thought, "and some o' them are planning to avenge their ol' capt'n." then his face suddenly brightened up again. "He said what?" I saw his face split into a smile, "Hung 'em all, did he?" I looked at Elizabeth and Will and saw them exchange looks as Jack continued to utter incoherent insults about Norrington, his smile growing as he continued.

After a while, Will coughed lightly to get Jack's attention. Jack looked up and smiled innocently at Will and Elizabeth before continuing, "So, what say you ?" he asked as he looked back and forth between the two of them.

"I'm sorry Jack." Elizabeth said and Jack's shoulder's instantly dropped. "We can't." She turned to Will and smiled. Will got the hint and continued.

"We are to marry in three weeks." he said as his chest swelled with pride. Instantly, my eyes shot open and I blurted out, "What?!"

It seemed as though my presence was temporarily forgotten until the previous moment, and three pairs of eyes shot towards me, each of them smiling.

Elizabeth stood from her chair and knelt in front of me, "We were going to announce it after your news was announced," she paused before she continued, "it was meant to be a happy evening." I averted my eyes, I didn't want her to see the shame in them, but she gently turned my face to face hers again. "But you should know," she whispered, "I'd probably done the same thing as you." she smiled, and I allowed myself to smile slightly as Elizabeth stood up again.

I looked over to Will and saw that his attention was turned to Elizabeth, I smiled again at how happy they looked and then I sensed someone looking at me. I looked at Jack and he was giving me a weird smile that was mixed of confusion and amusement. I turned away again and to resist the strange and sudden impulse to smile back. I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked back at Will and Elizabeth and saw them whispering to each other. I felt my eyes start to drop again, and it was getting harder and harder to resist letting them close.

"There's one other thing," Elizabeth started after her and Will stopped talking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack avert his attention to Elizabeth. I hear Elizabeth begin talking again, but I couldn't hear what she said, I had finally allowed myself to be folded into the blanket of sleep.

I could hear voices talking quietly, and I try to open my eyelids, but they're too heavy. I feel myself being lifted by strong arms and my nostrils are filled with a mixed scent of salt water and rum. I shift slightly and I feel whoever is holding me reposition the way they're holding me. I feel the person begin to walk, but surprisingly, I don't panic, and it's almost as if the strange scent is comforting. I can feel the person begin to walk up stairs, and my head lightly bounces against the person's shoulder on each step. When I know we reached the top of the stairs I hear Elizabeth's voice faintly before I feel the person begin to move again.

After a while of more walking, I finally feel myself being gently lowered into my bed. When I am fully on my bed I manage to open my eyes to see Jack looking down at me. He smiles his smile that annoyed me only a little while before, but this time, I wasn't sure what it did, but it didn't seem so bad. I slowly close my eyes again. I feel a callused finger gently run down my cheek before I drifted off into a deep sleep, with Jack's smiling face painted in my mind.


	5. Take Me With You

**Chapter Five**

I gradually opened my eyes and smiled. I had slept surprisingly sound, though I couldn't figure out why. I sat up in bed and stretched my arms, and yawned in a rather un-ladylike fashion. I then rubbed my eyes to wake myself up more, and as I removed my hands from my face I spotted something a dark brown that stood out against the soft cream of my blankets.

I reached towards the, _thing_, and poked it quickly with my forefinger before retreating. It didn't move, and I concluded that it must not be alive,_ Thank goodness..._ I reached for whatever it was again, but this time I picked it up.

_A hat?_ It was what seemed to be a captain's hat, but not one of the Queen's Navy, but a _pirate_ captain hat. I felt the smooth material of the hat, realizing that it wasn't anywhere near new. I suddenly noted a new scent that wasn't normally in my room, a mixed scent of sea water, and what was it... _rum._

I gasped and dropped the hat, remembering the previous night's events. _That _pirate_ was in my room?_ I thought to myself, horrified. Then I remembered how I had gotten to my room last night, _he _had carried me. _How dare he?_ I thought dangerously, my horror still growing, and then at that moment, I remembered his smile, and his gently touch. _And he didn't hurt me..._ I searched my mind for reason to this, but couldn't find any, except for the unlikely, _impossible,_ thought that he was being kind from his heart. _Impossible..._ I thought to myself. _He's a pirate, there's no such thing as _kindness_ for them._ I finished bitterly and got out of my bed, dropping the hat on the floor.

I quickly dressed myself in one of my dresses that weren't covered in frills and lace, one of my favorites still. The dress was a dark maroon with sleeves that only went mid-forearm, and required no corset, something that appealed greatly to me. I had never liked corsets, and nearly everyday since I had gotten to Port Royale, Elizabeth had stuffed me into one, making it near impossible to breath. Another of my favorite traits of the dress was that, as it moved, the shades of maroon seemed to change, like waves on the ocean.

When I finished getting dressed I started towards the door, I laid my hand on the knob to turn it when I stopped, turned around, and picked up the hat. _I could give it to Will or Elizabeth_, I planned, _they could get it back to him. _So, hat in hand, I started towards the door again, this time opened it, and walked outside my room.

I froze the moment I stepped out of my room. _"Pirates..."_ I breathed. All where I could see was in ruins, tables turned over, pictures on the floor, priceless vases and other glasses, shattered and irreplaceable. I only hesitated for a moment before running back into my room.

I threw open my wooden chest that was full of my things from England, as well as my other precious things. I had no time to change into my breeches, but I still pulled out a pair of boots that Elizabeth referred to as "men's" boots and tugged them on my feet after removing my lady-like "proper" shoes. I then pulled out a belt and then my sword. I quickly put the belt on, and then smiled at the sword, knowing I could easily use it if I needed to. I sheathed it, closed the chest, and started towards the door. I stopped mid-step when a folded bandana caught my eye.

It was a deep maroon, almost like my dress, and inside was a shiv, or a small dagger. I eyed it suspiciously, knowing it didn't belong to me, but at that moment I heard a high pitched scream from somewhere in the house, which made up my mind quickly. I shoved the shiv into my boot, the bandana between my dress and my belt. I knew I probably looked like a mad women, but I had no time for looks right now, there were pirates loose. _Probably the crew of that half-drunk moron_, I thought cooly as I picked up his hat and ran out of my door, _probably can't even control his own crew._ I smirked to myself, but the smirk quickly disappeared when I felt the hat grabbed out of my hand.

"Hey!" I turned around to see who had grabbed the hat from me, and then gasped when I saw who it was.

"Thank you, luv." Jack smiled as he placed the hat on his head. "You saved me a trip back to you're room, how thoughtful."

I glared at him the same way I did last night, and I saw his smile grow.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting annoyed by his cocky attitude.

"Pirates." he said simply and started walking away, and I noted a constant sway.

"Are they still here?"

"No."

"Where are they?"

"They went back to their ship."

"They're not yours?" I said as I struggled to keep up with Jack's long and frequent strides.

"Were."

"What?"

"They were."

"What do you mean _were_?" I asked, now getting extremely agitated at Jack's vague answers.

Jack suddenly turned around and looked me straight in the eye, his smile now gone. "D'you ever hear of a _mutiny_, Jane?"

"It's Miss Swann, to you, and of course I've heard of a mutiny." I said, my irritation still growing. It seemed my words humored him, as his smile returned to its normal spot, and he began to walk at his previous pace.

"It's been taken care of though." he said after a moment, apparently finishing off what he started to say before.

"Then why were they here?"

"They needed something, they came and got it."

"What did they get?"

"What they needed."

I clenched my jaw. "What did they _need _then?"

"Certain people."

"_Who?"_

Jack turned around again, but didn't stop, he knew he was annoying me, and he seemed to be enjoying it. "You know luv, you're quite cute when you get all flustered."

"Thank you." I said without thinking, and Jack smiled again. "I mean, who did they need?"

Jack started walking again, much to my disadvantage, as I was getting tired quickly between trying to keep up with Jack's quick step and his doubtful answers. "Who ever is in there way."

"Who would that be then?"

"Who would who be?"

"Jack!"

"Me?"

"NO!" I stopped walking and tried to control my temper. "Who is in the pirates' way then?" I said slowly. I now realized that Jack had taken me away from my home, and we were now standing somewhere near the docks. I saw Jack stop walking in front of me, turn around and come back towards me.

"I am."

"_What?_" I said, now completely confused.

"The pirates are after me, but because they knew they would never got to me, they decided to gather who they knew I would have to go after, so then they could trap me, and then get who they needed, savvy?"

"What?" I breathed. Jack only smiled and started walking again, though not as fast. I followed him, and thought about what he had said. After I realized what he meant, I asked him yet another question. "Who did they get then, that they knew that you'd come after?"

"Will and Elizabeth." he said easily, as if we were just discussing in a casual conversation.

"_What?_" I asked, my voice suddenly higher than usual.

Jack stopped walking again and looked at me with what looked like concern in his eyes, _Probably fake though_, I thought to myself. "Are you alright luv?"

"No I'm not!" I nearly yelled, and he looked slightly taken aback, but only for a moment. "Do you know what you just said meant to me? The two people I know the best were kidnaped by pirates, and a _drunk_ is supposed to save them? Oh that is _very_ reassuring." Jack's eyebrows raised and I could clearly see amusement in his eyes, but he kept quiet. "What's going to happen to them?" I said a little quieter.

"Not sure about that part." he said as he started walking again, I sighed and started after him again. "I've figured out almost the rest of their plan, which isn't very creative, but that's the only spot I haven't worked out. I'm surprised that they got _this_ far without ol' Barbossa really." he looked at me over his shoulder and smiled, "They're not a very bright crew without him. I mean, if I knew that one of me crew once dated a eunuch, I'd be worried." Jack laughed softly and quickened his pace.

"Wha–" I started to ask, but decided I really didn't want to know.

"What was that luv?"

"Never mind."

Jack shrugged and kept walking, and his pace seemed to grow faster every second, it was either that, or mine was getting slower. When Jack finally stopped, I saw that we were on the beach, and I could see a rowboat a couple of yards from where we were standing.

"Now luv, you've heard the story, and you know what's going on, so you can go run back to you're uncle and you're husband-to-be and leave me with my ship and my crew so I can go you're precious lovebirds don't get hurt, savvy?"

"How do you know about that?" I said softly.

"That you're getting married?" Jack smiled, "Will told me after you fell asleep last night, told me all about your little scene. I looked away out of embarrassment, and then an idea came to me.

"Take me with you."


End file.
